Una mirada
by Jaina-Mx
Summary: Draco Malfoy está angustiado por la noticia de la captura de su padre. Ahora sabe que Lord Voldemort buscará pagar su falla convirtiéndole en un mortífago. Sin embargo un evento inusual hará que la vida de Malfoy dé un giro y es precisamente una mirada. Romance. Draco/Hermione. One Shot.


27 julio 2014

Escribí este one shot porque en estos últimos días he estado leyendo varios fanfics que me hicieron recordar porque adoraba la pareja Draco-Hermione. La verdad es que soy una fiel seguidora de los Dramiones y aunque he leído otro tipo de fics , ninguno me atrapa tanto como los dramiones.

Así que empezaré escribiendo este pequeño one shot que se me vino a la mente en este día de lluvia. Dentro de poco uno de mis fanfics celebrará sus 11 años de publicación y tengo pensando algo especial para festejarlo.

Agradezco a todas las personas que me han seguido. Por favor si desean mantener el contacto háganlo a través de mi correo electrónico o por medio de los MP de esta pagina.

_Dedicado a mi amiga de toda la vida: Lumen._

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

**UNA MIRADA**

La parte más difícil para Draco Malfoy era tener que encontrarse de nuevo con _ella_. Su imagen se le había estado apareciendo una y mil veces durante todas las vacaciones. ¿Porque ella le había hablado de esa forma? ¿Porque había clavado su mirada castaña en sus ojos grises, llenos de confusión y una arrogancia a medias?

Draco sabía que verla a lo lejos no iba a ser un problema. ¿Que iba a suceder cuando ella lo volviera a mirar y sus ojos se encontrasen?

_Eso sería un verdadero problema_.- pensó.

Durante todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts jamás había pensado en ella. Jamas de los jamases hubiera siquiera imaginado que después de ese día iba a sentir miedo. De por sí su vida estaba llena de constantes miedos pero ahora se trataba de un miedo real, de algo que no podía controlar y es que un solo gesto tan estúpido... e inocente de Hermione Granger le había dejado temblando en todas las vacaciones.

Recordó que antes de salir del Colegio en el quinto año él se había ido a esconder para evitar las miradas y comentarios de las personas a su alrededor debido a la captura de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, por la Orden del Fenix.

Sabía lo que venía y no habría piedad para él ni para los suyos, estaba tan lleno de cólera, tensión, miedo y tristeza que su padre hubiera fracasado y con eso traer la ruina a la familia, que al encerrarse donde pudo solo se soltó a llorar.

Draco Malfoy lloraba. Nadie, ni sus mejores amigos, podía verlo así: _derrotado._ Los Malfoy ya no eran nadie entre los mismos mortífagos y ahora lo único que veía venir era la venganza de El Señor Oscuro.

De alguna manera tenía que compensar el error del Padre y sabía que el castigo para los Malfoy era que su mismo hijo se convirtiese en uno de ellos. No había escapatoria y eso le daba terror a Draco. Una cosa era burlarse y ser un fanfarrón hablando de la muerte pero de eso a asesinar con su propia varita a personas era algo muy distinto.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escondido ni si sus amigos le buscaban o no. De hecho no quería encontrarse con nadie, menos con el famoso trío "milagroso" que gracias a sus estupideces estaba ahora en el mayor de los problemas.

Miró su reloj que marcaba cerca de las 8, la mayoría seguramente había ido a cenar. Así que como pudo se limpió la cara y trato de levantar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Al salir de la habitación, caminó unos cuantos pasillos y antes de llegar al Gran Comedor se topó con la más despreciable del trío de imbéciles.

_Granger. ¡Genial!._\- pensó con sarcasmo.

Hermione Granger se quedo pasmada, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de escudriñar si era un peligro para ella o no aunque estuvieran cerca del gran Comedor.

Su mano se movió lentamente hacía su bolsillo hasta que, al parecer, encontró algo en su semblante que hizo desistir la idea porque volvió a dejar la mano donde estaba y caminó unos pasos hacía él. Al notar ese gesto de seguridad en ella se preguntó "_¿Que demonios está haciendo esta estúpida?"_.

_No tienes que hacerlo Malfoy._ \- dijo Hermione Granger con voz calma.

Esto lo desarmó por completo. ¿A que rayos se refería?. Lo único que logró hacer fue fruncir el ceño.

_No tienes que decidir ser algo que no quieres._ \- dijo levantando más la barbilla como si ella fuera la mayor sabelotodo del mundo.

_¿Tú que sabes maldita muggle?_ \- replicó.

Granger bufó.

_¿De verdad Malfoy? ¿Crees que por recordarme de donde vengo vas a insultarme? Mejor fíjate en quien está en la suciedad ahora._ \- dijo entre dientes aunque el tono de su voz no sonaba a burla ni a desdén.

_¿Qué te da derecho de hablarme de esa forma? No porque seas del bando de los buenos te tengo que hacer los honores Granger.- _dijo arrastrando las palabras.- _Hay cosas que son sucias de nacimiento y así se quedan para siempre._

Él dio un paso más para intimidarla pero solo logró que ella levantara la cabeza con mayor dignidad.

_Solo mírate en el espejo. La verdad es que no creo que sigas siendo el poderoso Draco Malfoy_.

El odio que sintió fue tan inmenso que intentó levantar su mano para darle una bofetada pero lo siguiente que hizo Granger lo dejó completamente quieto.

_Toma, límpiate ese rostro si quieres entrar al comedor con dignidad._ -dijo mientras le aventaba algo en el pecho.

Sus ojos siguieron la caída al suelo de un pañuelo blanco mientras su dueña se alejaba. Antes de perderse ella se detuvo.

_Te lo repito de nuevo Malfoy, no hagas lo que no quieres hacer.- _dijo con voz firme.

Lo ultimo que vio en ella fue una mirada que lo dejo helado. No era una mirada de complicidad ni tampoco de burla, tampoco creía que era compasión, era como si ella con esa mirada tratara de decirle: "_sé fuerte porque ahora viene lo peor y todos estamos en las mismas"_.

Después de eso ya no volvió a ser el mismo. Se sentía nervioso, contrariado de como una mirada le había taladrado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus palabras firmes, sin miedo, con la frente en alto lo habían dejado anonadado.

La _sangre sucia_ Granger, como siempre le había llamado, le había dado un golpe bajo pues ella había visto en el interior de su alma. Era como el estúpido del director Dumbledore, siempre tratando de encontrar la redención de los "malos". Pensando en que con un gesto se volvían buenos.

Sin embargo no era un chico bueno, al final se había sumado a la fila de seguidores de Voldemort. No pudo negarse y era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Si no lo hacía su familia moriría y él los hubiera seguido de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Mientras le hacían la marca tenebrosa solo pensaba en Hermione Granger y en su mirada. ¿Como ella sin conocerlo se había dado cuenta en el dilema que estaba? ¿Como había podido ganarle a sus amigos de tantos años con solo mirarle al rostro ese día?

Por esa misma razón ahora él se encontraba inquieto, angustiado y , a su vez, decepcionado. No podría mirarle ahora y responder: "No soy un cobarde y _no lucharé a lado de un psicópata mestizo que tiene secuestrada a mi familia"._

¿Ahora él que iba a hacer cuando se encontraran en el tren de vuelta al colegio? Sentía que si volvía a mirarla se iba a delatar y es que desde ese día en que le aventó el pañuelo, lo guardaba tan celosamente que se sentía terriblemente idiota por hacer algo así.

¿Porque tendría sentido guardar un objeto que le pertenecía a una sangre sucia? No lo sabía pero lo llevaba justamente en su bolsillo como si al sentirse nervioso pudiera tocarlo y con eso volver a sentirse en paz. Así que ¿que demonios le estaba pasando?.

Le daba una seguridad de estúpidos, si porque efectivamente así se sentía pero esa seguridad no le dejaba quebrarse sabiendo que en su sexto año tenía una misión y si fracasaba en esa misión lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Había llegado temprano pero empezó a erizarse cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del tren mientras se dirigía a la cabina de los Slytherins entonces oyó su voz y sus piernas empezaron a temblar al grado que se sentía sumamente torpe.

Entonces sucedió lo que menos esperaba, un alumno de primer grado salió corriendo de una cabina que logró tirar a Malfoy. Este gritó unas palabrotas y logró sujetarlo de la capucha mientras el niño gritaba asustado.

_¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Porque no te fijas?_ .- dijo exaltado.

En eso una puerta se abrió con violencia y fue Hermione quien salió.

_No te atrevas Malfoy porque soy capaz de romperte la cara yo misma y sabes de lo que hablo_. -dijo con un tono lleno de fuerza y enojo.

Draco soltó al niño y con el mismo enojo que había sentido se levantó encarando a Hermione. Basto unos segundos para darse cuenta que ni Potter ni Weasley habían llegado pues estaba únicamente con la _Lunática_ Lovegood que veía la escena con intimidación.

De pronto sus ojos grises llenos de odio comenzaron a brillar de una manera diferente, se entretuvo únicamente en mirar cada tramo del rostro de Hermione Granger. Nunca se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas pecas en la nariz de la Gryffindor ni de lo abundante que eran sus pestañas. Draco había metido su mano en el bolsillo y palpado el pañuelo de Granger haciendo que su enojo fuera menguando, como si ese fuera el tratamiento para que la bestia que residía en él pudiera calmarse.

Hermione frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces sin entender porque Malfoy solo la miraba. Luna observaba a Draco sorprendida.

_No tengo ganas de pelearme con una don nadie como tú, Granger._ \- dijo casi susurrando.

_Por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo cobarde. Solo no te metas con quien no te hace nada._ \- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

Draco sonrió fríamente pero no hizo absolutamente nada sino que siguió mirándola pero esta vez su rostro lo acercó un poco más haciendo que las mejillas de Hermione Granger ardieran.

La conexión de sus miradas se perdió cuando empezaron a llegar otros pasajeros, haciendo que Draco continuara su camino.

La despedida de Malfoy fue igualmente en silencio, únicamente enarcando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado. Hermione se metió a la cabina y la cerró de un golpe.

_¿Viste eso?._ \- preguntó a Luna soltando el aire. - _¿Que demonios fue eso? ¿Que le pasa a ese estúpido?_

Luna asintió.

_Me parece que Draco Malfoy no es el mismo._\- contestó.

Hermione la miró confusa.

_Ese maldito arrogante sigue siendo el mismo cobarde, insensible y violento de siempre. ¿No viste que si yo no intervengo le hubiera pegado a ese niño?_

_No, creo que esta vez no es el mismo. Algo lo ha cambiado._ \- dijo ella en tono de ensoñación.

_¿De que hablas?_

_Tú no lo viste Hermione pero yo vi cuando metió la mano a su bolsillo y pareció acariciar algo. Después de eso noté que su mirada comenzó a cambiar, como si te estuviera viendo por primera vez._

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco.

_Luna, no digas eso, dudo que Malfoy esté viendo en mí la persona que soy. _

_Yo no estaría tan segura. Tal vez Malfoy haya notado lo que nunca antes ha notado._

Hermione miró a Luna con cierto enojo pero ella no hizo caso sino que se puso a hojear una revista. El solo comentario de Luna la había dejado inquieta y se preguntó que rayos estaría tocando Malfoy.

Entonces la idea se le vino como de rayo, poniéndola pálida, nerviosa, con ganas de vomitar.

_¡Mi pañuelo!_. - Exclamó.

**FIN**


End file.
